Tree stands that are adaptable for hunting with bow and arrows are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,104 to Amacker, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,602 to Leggett.
Amacker provides a seating section with a cross member on the tree stand. The cross member can be removed and replaced in a vertical orientation at the side of the tree stand to provide space for hunting with bow and arrows.
Leggett provides a pivotal seat that can be moved to a vertical position at the front of the tree stand to provide space for hunting with bow and arrows.
Neither Amacker or Leggett disclose or suggest applicant's concept of providing a seat that can be positioned on a tree stand for use while hunting with a rifle and easily repositioned while the tree stand is in use to provide seating and space for hunting with bow and arrows.